Forbidden Desires
by sweet.pea91
Summary: Hermione has been in love with him a long time. Those grey eyes just intrigue her, but to him its only some fun..will it ever turn into more?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

'Bitch.'

'Git.'

'Filthy mudblood.'

'Disgusting ferret.'

Hermione glared across the table as Draco Malfoy sat doodling on his piece of paper. Three prefects sat dumbfounded on the sidelines, too scared to interfere in the pair's third squabble this meeting.

'Cant you pay attention at least once? The Halloween ball is coming up in five days. We haven't even thought of a theme!'

'Simple.' Draco began, his silver eyes moving to her brown ones. 'The theme is Halloween!' He growled out in annoyance.

'Well what about decorations? We have speeches to write, teacher to put on duty, food to organise!'

'Floating pumpkins. Blaise and Dingus can write speeches. Professor McGonagle is a gun at being watch-cat and people wont want to eat! They'll want drinks. Get a few bowls of punch.'

Hermione blushed, infuriated.

'Its-not-that-simple!' She gasped out as he picked at his pale hands.

'From where im sitting, it is.'

'From where _you're_ sitting, things aren't always as they seem!'

'From where _im _sitting your starting to be a pain in my ass!' That musical voice. That frustrating stare. That strand of blonde hair hanging over his eyes waiting to be brushed back. It was killing her!

'Meeting over.' She mumbled without looking at the prefects in the room. They scattered like flies and the two were left looking at each other, exaughsted.

'I hate it when you do that.' Her voice, now soft and doting travelled with ease to the boy who smiled apologetically.

'Its been a while since we've had a big fight. They could have been getting worried.' Draco looked up at Hermione, lust written on his face.

The two had been dating a while now. Well not really dating, more like screwing every couple of nights.

Hermione pursed her lips, trying to fight the urge to jump the table and rip his clothes from him.

'It's not like were together, there's nothing to be suspicious of.' Hermione told, shrugging like she couldn't care less. Draco nodded his agreement and stood, prepared to leave.

Hermione stood too, but as he made to move past, she stopped him, a hand resting on his chest.

He was taken aback, because this was a public place, and she was shyer than any girl he'd ever known, but never the less, he crashed his lips down on hers hungrily, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her against him.

She groaned into the kiss, pressing closer to him, but just like that, it was over.

'Ill see you in class.' He grunted out, stopping all skin-to-skin contact. Hand to her mouth, Hermione just nodded and as the door closed she sunk into her chair and held her head in her hands.

**R&R.**

_Not complete. Chapter two coming soon._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

She felt his hands on her before she could see anything. He wasn't even supposed to be in here. The password to the head girl's room, long ago discarded by a simple spell of Hermione's, was of no concern to him. And in the dark night, no light even showed through the windows.

His hands crept up her thigh, caressing and stroking smoothly, arousing her from her light sleep. She leaned up, a little foggy and caught his face in her hands. Almost hungrily she pulled him on top of her and began kissing that soft mouth of his.

He groaned, his boner pushing against her thigh roughly.

'Mione' I have wanted you so bad the last few days.' He said into her lips. She mumbled something incoherent back and her hand flew to his loose boxers, tugging them slightly to show she wanted them off.

He obliged happily and when they were discarded he went back to her, rubbing and pushing himself against her now soaked panties. Using his hand he gently rubbed her and her mind went hazy once more.

Pulling down her underwear he looked at her and within a second he had thrust into her, groaning as he did so. Her eyes flew open in shock and pain. She had done this before, but there was always pain at the start. Once she relaxed he started his slow movements pushing in further each time.

'Ohh Draco..' she moaned wrapping her arms about his neck, pulling him closer and in further.

'Mione..' He groaned then his eyes shot open, alert. So did hers.

'Shit! Someone's coming.' He jumped off her in a matter of seconds and pulled his boxers on, running out of the room as he did so, without a glance back.

Once again Hermione lay down, covered her face in her hands, and went to sleep, not hearing the other prefects move around in the common room, not caring about anything.

_R&R._


End file.
